


Puppet Master

by Blondie2000



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cursed Dean Winchester, Gen, Humor, Puppet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blondie2000/pseuds/Blondie2000
Summary: Dean is turned into a puppet and Cas is looking after him.





	Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I think there should be an episode which involves the Winchesters getting turned into puppets. I think it would be hilarious.
> 
> I sort of came up with an situation. It's about Dean is cursed to be a puppet and Cas is left looking after him while Sam (Who is luckily human) is off looking for answers somewhere.
> 
> It's a one shot. It popped up in my head. I posted it on Facebook a while ago. This is my first attempt at a short, crack fic lol.

* * *

"Excuse me sir."

Cas looks at the woman.

"Um" he looks over his shoulder and sees no one is behind him. "You...talking to me?"

"Yes. How did you do that?" The woman asks.

Cas frowns.

"Do what?"

"Get your puppet to talk without moving your lips."

"Um..."

Cas looks at the puppet Dean in his arms unsure what to do.

"Uh...it's a skill." Dean says. His head turns to the woman. "Took years of practice."

Cas's frown deepens.

"What?"

Dean looks back at him and mimes play along.

"Wow. I seen lots of ventriloquists in my life but I have never seen one who can keep their mouth closed. Seriously nothing is moving not even the corner of your lips." The woman says looking awestruck.

"Oh um thank you." Cas says starting to feel awkward.

"I wanna hear more." The woman beamed.

"Uh more?" Cas frowned.

Both the angel and the hunter stare at each other. Dean's plastic face remained emotionless but boy deep down the hunter turned puppet is freaking out.

 _Give the woman what she wants._ Dean thought.

"Um...How has your day been Cas?" Dean asks.

"Um. Dean why are you asking me that?"

"Just answer the damm question Cas."

"But you know what my day has been like, you were there."

"Yeah but..." Dean looks at the woman's name tag. "But Angie doesn't know what we done."

"It's none of her business what we done."

 _He's really not getting it._ Dean thought.

"Tell Angie what we had for lunch." Dean says his head tilting to the side.

"We didn't have lunch? Puppets can't consume food. They do not have a digestive system."

"I think I know that Cas."

"Dean. This isn't funny. What exactly are we doing?"

"Putting on a show." Dean yells getting frustrated.

Cas looks round.

"But we're not on a stage. There is no audience."

Dean face palms.

Angie laughs.

"Oh God this is so funny. Your confusion combined with your puppet's attitude is hilarious. I'm gonna write your name down."

"For what?" Cas asks.

Angie smiles.

"For the talent show."

Cas looks at his puppet. His eyes widen.

Dean sighs.

"Son of a bitch."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna see this as a full length story let me know. :)


End file.
